


No More Mama (Tattletail × ChildFemReader)

by RockstarRyann_VEVO



Series: Tattletail X Reader [1]
Category: Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Mama hates you, Tattletail is SO cute!, my first x reader, tattletail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockstarRyann_VEVO/pseuds/RockstarRyann_VEVO
Summary: Why.... why did this have to happen on Christmas?Every kid remembers Talking Tattletail.Getting chased by a demon doesn't sound fun, now does it?But do you know why Mama Tattletail was banned?Only one way to get out of this...Christmas 1998, wanna find out?





	1. Prologue - The Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey everybody, this is my very first X reader story. It's still a work in progress on a few chapters but I hope you like it.

[Tattletail Trailer](https://youtu.be/yX01Blu4g94)

Friday, your favorite day of the week.

You were currently sitting on the floor of the living room, watching (insert your favorite TV show) and playing with Barbie dolls.

You were 8 at the time so you pretty much enjoyed your childish nature.

You weren't really playing attention to your dolls or the Tv though.

You started to get bored kind of. Just that very moment, a children's toy commercial came on.

[(Tattletail commercial)](https://youtu.be/bGsycCcS4LQ)

It was showing a little purple Furby animal things.

You: _'Tattletail huh?'_

Y/n thought in awe.

You immediately put your dolls down and got up to your mom, who was in the kitchen making dinner.

You: "MOOOOOOM!" You shouted out loud while running to her.

(Mother's name): "Yes honey, what is it?"

Your mom asked as she turned to you.

You: "There's a new toy coming out called a Tattletail! And I want it!"

Your mom chuckled.

(Mother's name): "Well maybe on Christmas we'll see if its available."

You: "Yay!" You exclaimed as you jumped in the air.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It was now night time.

It was nearly your bed time.

Your dad was watching you coz your mom was................. let's just say she was going out for a while.

Your dad was in the living room and you were right next to him watching Tv.

You started getting sleepy, now that is was 9:30.

As that was what your phone said.

You got up and turned to your dad.

You yawned.

You: "Daddy, I'm about to go to bed."

(Dad's name): "OK sweetie, sleep tight."

You walked to your room, which was right next to the front door.

You got in bed, got under the covers and laid down.

Before drifting to sleep, you thought for a moment about what your Christmas would be like.

You: 'Maybe I'll get a Tattletail.'

You smiled in your sleep.


	2. "Tattletail, That's Me!" (A Night to Remember; December 20, 1998)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were eager to open your present early on the week of Christmas. You go to the damp basement to find a cute little toy.

** December 20, 1998/5 Days before Christmas **

12:00 AM

 

Tonight was the night.

You woke up from your wonderful slumber.

[(Your bedroom)](https://d1fs8ljxwyzba6.cloudfront.net/assets/editorial/2017/01/where-tattletail-eggs-3.jpg)

You got out of bed, then looked down the hallway for anybody. To see if they were asleep or not.  
You were currently wearing a watch, it said...

 

_**'TASK: Open your Christmas present early'** _

 

Your watch would tell you things that you had to do.

[(The hallway)](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/92721489724709086/ACDCA2A822DEA15C4CBD8971CC5C59D839338EEA/)

...

 

No one...  
Everyone was asleep.

 

You smiled mischievously. The coast was clear.

 

You walked out of your room and walked through the door in the living room.  
A music box was placed on a shelf above the fireplace, playing a tune.

[(The living room)](https://d1fs8ljxwyzba6.cloudfront.net/assets/editorial/2017/01/where-tattletail-eggs-3.jpg)

You walked to the Christmas tree and looked under it.

 

...

 

Nothing... nothing was there. No presents, no nothing.

 

You: _'WHAT?!? No present for me?'_

 

You thought, in disbelief.

 

Why wasn't there a present under the tree.

 

Welp, now that plan was ruined.  
You wanted to see your present and now there is none.

 

You decided to just walk back to your room...  
But not before you had an idea...

 

Your eyes slowly looked over next to the refrigerator... the basement...

 

You: _'The basement..... oh no.'_

 

You gulped nervously.

 

You never liked going to the basement, coz it was always dark and scary. You always heard noises coming from down there.

 

You eventually got brave enough to go.

 

You perked in from the top of the stairs. You put a foot on one of the stairs.

 

You sat on the stairs, then scooted down to the next stair.

 

You had pajamas on and you were afraid of slipping off the stairs.

[(Pajama #1)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/9e/be/289ebe2f91aa9db26e727661caf3d8f4.png)

[(Pajama #2)](https://i.etsystatic.com/5289027/r/il/4fd073/1327607946/il_570xN.1327607946_bk35.jpg)

[(Pajama #3)](https://d3u67r7pp2lrq5.cloudfront.net/product_photos/60106539/file_cff2061d4c_original.jpg)

(Choose one.)

 

You finally got to the bottom of the stairs, you got up and walked down the little hallway.

 

You: _'Boy, it's damp in here.'_

 

It was very big in the basement, so your present could be anywhere. 

 

You checked the back room, the wash room and all around the main area, but still couldn't find your present.

 

You: "Maybe I should just give up."

 

You sighed.

 

But you realized there was a room you didn't check.

 

The room by the other backroom.

 

You walked over to it and looked inside.

 

You gasped at the sight. There was your present.

 

You ran to it and picked it up from its place.

 

You unwrapped the wrapper and you saw it...

 

A Baby Talking Tattletail!

 

He was small, purple with a beige underbelly, and a cat-like face. He had a heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, and large pointed ears resembling those of Furbies.

[Baby Talking Tattletail](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/437a7424-e17a-41ce-aaf1-70c684354c46/db0exo8-2ffec78e-82b6-44c0-95a6-e099224daf86.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzQzN2E3NDI0LWUxN2EtNDFjZS1hYWYxLTcwYzY4NDM1NGM0NlwvZGIwZXhvOC0yZmZlYzc4ZS04MmI2LTQ0YzAtOTVhNi1lMDk5MjI0ZGFmODYucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.7S1N3xz1XVeSglv37PDRhWPoLKj780EmWb5mLnS7s_E)

Tattletail: "Me Tattletail, me loooooove you!"

 

The purple toy said happily.

 

You: "Aww, I love you too, Tattletail!"

 

You checked his box for some instructions and you saw he also had three bars on his back.  
A red one, a green one and a purple one.

 

You read the instructions.

 

' **DIRECTIONS:** Your very own Tattletail has important needs for him to be taken cared of. There are bars on his back to see what he needs. He needs to be fed, groomed, and charged.'

 

Just when you were done reading the directions, your watch beeped.

 

It now said, _**'TASK: He really eats! Grab some food from the upstairs fridge'**_

 

You started to walk back halfway to the stairs when Tattletail started babbling.

 

Tattletail: "Happy birthday!"

 

You: "It's not my birthday, silly."

 

You giggled.

 

Tattletail laughed in response.

 

You continued walked up the stairs. Just then Tattletail started babbling again.

 

Tattletail: "Give me a treat! Give me a treat! Give me a treat!"

 

You stood in front of the refrigerator and opened it.

 

You took out a leftover sandwich you had earlier that day, and cut it in half and put it in front of Tattletail. 

 

He just stared at it.

 

You pouted.

 

He ate it after.

 

Tattletail: "Hehehe!"

 

He laughed. 

 

Your watch beeped again, this time saying, 

 

_**'TASK: Brushable hair! Use the brush in the living room to clean Tattletail'** _

 

You saw the hairbrush on the couch in the living room. You walked over to it.  
You picked it up and brushed it against Tattletail's fur.

 

After the bar was full, Tattletail started to speak again. 

 

Tattletail: *yawns* "Me tired."

 

He yawned.

 

Your watch beeped. It now said, _**'TASK: Wrap Tattletail back up'**_

 

You frowned sadly.

 

You kinda didn't want to put him back after all the fun you had with him.

 

But then again, you didn't want to get in trouble by your parents.

 

So you walked down the stairs once again....  
until the light went out.

 

So gasped in surprise.

 

Tattletail: "It's dark."

 

You speed-walked back to the back of the room, but before you put Tattletail back, you said,

 

You: "Bye Tattletail, it was fun while it lasted, but I'll be back tomorrow night."

 

Tattletail wagged his tail.

 

You placed him back in his cardboard box and got some more wrapping paper and put it on the box.

 

Just after you put the box next to the other gifts, you saw a green egg with a yellow bow around it.

 

You picked it up and opened it. It had chewed dog food in it.

[(Egg #1: Chewed Dog Food)](https://d1fs8ljxwyzba6.cloudfront.net/assets/editorial/2017/01/where-tattletail-eggs-1.jpg)

You: "Ew."

 

You said, disgusted.

 

You put the egg in your pocket.

 

Your watch beeped.

 

_**'TASK: Go to bed'** _

 

You started walk to the hallway to your room.

 

The telephone on the wall rang.

 

You didn't want to pick it up, due to you being (insert your height).  
But whatever, you reached up to it and brought it to your ear.

 

You: "Hello- AH!"

 

You jumped at the sound of a very loud grinding noise that sounded like an old coffee machine.

 

You quickly put the phone back on the hook.

 

You speed-walked back your room, when you saw the front door open.

 

You: _'Huh? Who left the front door open?'_

 

You walked outside only to see another egg. It was blue with a darker blue bow around it.  
You opened it.

 

It was a hairball.

[(Egg #1: Hairball)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/5/52/Egg1.png/revision/latest?cb=20170831011137)

You tilted your head in confusion.

 

You put it in your pocket with the other egg and walked in your room.

 

You opened your dresser drawer to put the previous eggs inside.

 

You sat on your bed, but you see another egg.

 

It was yellow with a red bow.  
You opened it.

 

It was a missing sock.

[(Egg # 3: Missing Sock)](https://d1fs8ljxwyzba6.cloudfront.net/assets/editorial/2017/01/where-tattletail-eggs-3.jpg)

You put it in with the other eggs then laid down on your bed.

 

Before drifting to sleep, you said to yourself, 

 

You: "Yep, I'm definitely doing this again tomorrow."


	3. "Let's Play a Game!" (Minor Mischief; December 21, 1998)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is out late. I just realized that I posted the

**[[Tattletail: Night 2 Walkthrough]](https://youtu.be/C_dG4oL0Upk) **

**December 21, 1998/4 Days before Christmas**

12:00 AM 

A big noise was heard coming from out your room.

You woke up, hearing it.

You: "Huh? What's that noise?"

Your watch beeped.

**'TASK: Investigate the clunking noise'**

You got out of bed and walked down the hallway to the basement.

You walked down the stairs and looked around the big area of the basement.

You couldn't see anything.

Until you saw the washing machine moving around...

You looked at it in confusion.

You: 'Did momma leave the washing machine on again?'

You thought.

You walked to the washing machine and pressed the button that turns it off.

But before you opened the machine door, you saw a blue egg.

You picked it up and opened it.

It had loose change in it.

**'Egg #4: (Loose Change)'**

You: "Hm... this might be useful."

You smiled. You put it in your pajama pocket and processed to see what was in the washing machine.

You opened the door and... Tattletail was in there?

You: "Tattletail?..."

How'd he get out of his box?

You didn't know.

Tattletail: "Me dizzy, hehehehehe!"

Tattletail laughed. Your watch beeped.

**'TASK: Grab Tattletail'**

You picked up Tattletail and set him on top of the washer.

You: "How'd you get in there?"

You asked Tattletail.

Tattletail: "Hehehehehe."

Tattletail giggled.

Your watch beeped again.

**'TASK: Charging station included! Please charge Tattletail'**

Tattletail: "La-la-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la."

Tattletail started to sing.

You looked around for the portable charger but you couldn't find it.

You looked back in Tattletail's box for the instructions.

They read, 'CHARGER INSTRUCTIONS: A portable charger is included with your Tattletail. If Tattletail's power starts to run out, he will sing annoyingly.' 

You put the instructions back in the box and you saw the charger on the little round table next to an armchair.

Tattletail: "La-dee-da-dee-da-da-da."

You placed Tattletail on his charger and waited for his bar to fill up.

His battery bar soon filled while he sang.

Tattletail: "Hehehe."

Tattletail laughed.

Tattletail: "Playtime for me. Big fun."

You smiled at his goofy nature.

You loved this toy.

Tattletail: "Let's play a game."

You: "A game? What kind of game?"

Your watch beeped again.

This time it said something you wish it didn't say.

**'TASK: Let's have some fun! Find a vase in the basement to play with'**

Tattletail: "Let's break a vase."

Tattletail said, excitedly. Oh, you didn't like this idea at all... You saw a pinkish light coming from the back room.

You walked over to it and saw a green and yellow vase.

You set Tattletail next to the vase.

He jumped inside it.

Tattletail: "Peek-a-boo!"

Tattletail said while popping up from the vase.

You: *giggles* "Looks like someone wants to play peek-a-boo."

You giggled at him.

Tattletail: "Peek-a-boo."

He did it again.

Tattletail: "Peek-a-boo."

And again. And again, and again, and again... until you two eventually got bored of it.

Just when you were about to stop the game, you saw another egg.

**'Egg #5: (Peanut Shells)'**

You set Tattletail back on the dryer.

When he accidentally knocked it over... The lights went out.

Tattletail: "Ah! Ah! AHH!"

Tattletail screamed in fear.

You were getting scared now.

You looked around for a light source.

A flashlight was on the concrete floor.

You picked it up and shook it. It made a blue glow, light up the room.

Tattletail stopped screaming.

**'TASK: Oh no...'**

Your watch beeped.

You: 'Oh no...? What does that mean?'

You slowly walked to the corner of the walkway.

You looked in the corner of the room, you couldn't believe your eyes... Red eyes appeared. Your flashlight went out too.

You tried to shake it again until the lights came back on.

There was something in the distance where those red eyes were.

You walked over to it. It was another egg.

**'Egg #6: (French Fry)'**

You: 'A french fry?' You thought, confused.

Your watch beeped once again.

**'TASK: Wrap Tattletail back up'**

You walked to the gift room where Tattletail's box was.

You wrapped him back up in his cardboard box.

You walked upstairs. The phone rang again.

You hoped it wasn't that weird sound again.

You picked up the phone, you kept it a few inches away from your face this time.

It was that grinding noise again.

You quickly put it back.

And speed-walked to your room.

You stopped in your tracks to hear the front door.

Somebody was knocking on the door.

It couldn't be your parents because they were asleep.

You looked in the windows to see if there was someone outside, but no one was there.

Strange..... But who ever was knocking, knocked LOUDER.

You ran in your room, closed the door and went to sleep.

You: 'What a weird night...'

You thought before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**[[Don't Tattle On Me - Nightcore]](https://youtu.be/_qniinehacc) **

** December 21,1998 ** ** ; middle of the night **

2:40 AM

 

You woke up to glass shattering.

 

You: _'_ _WHAT_ _is it now?'_

 

You sat up in bed and looked around. 

 

Nothing there...

 

** _'CRASH!!!'_ **

 

You jumped out the bed to hear the sound of glass hitting the floor. You peeked out your room door.

 

You didn't see anything.

 

You: "Well, at least my little cutie isn't making the noise this time."

 

You said to yourself, realizing it wasn't your Tattletail.

 

But just after that, something caught your eye real quick.

 

You saw a purple, yet tiny silhouette on the kitchen floor.

 

Broken glass on the floor. A few food scraps. Little bits of ketchup and mustard mixed with them too.

 

You slowly walked to the mess and immediately saw what caused it...

 

It was Tattletail. 

 

He was on the kitchen counter, pulling out napkins with his mouth.

 

He turned around and saw you, stopping in his tracks. 

 

Tattletail: "Uh-oh."

 

Tattletail's ears drooped in shame.

 

He thought he was in trouble. 

 

(This is his face.)

[DeviantArt Tattletail by Koili on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/koili/art/Tattletail-657748218)

You noticed this immediately. 

 

You shook your head. You smiled a bit.

 

You: "Hehe, Tattletail, I'm not mad."

 

Tattletail's ears came up a bit.

 

Tattletail: "What???"

 

You: "I said, I'm not mad."

 

Tattletail got up in his feet. You picked him up in your arms.

 

Tattletail: "You're.. you're not?"  
You: "No. I get it, it was just an accident."  
You reassured him.

 

You: "C'mon let's clean up before mommy sees."

 

Tattletail: "Okay."

 

You: 'Hmm I wonder how come momma didn't hear the noise from her room.'  
You thought.

 

You see, your mom had been very tired the past week. She has this job at some factory or something she said. Which was why whenever she was to go to sleep, she would be quite the heavy sleeper.

 

But anyway- back to the subject.

 

You swept up the broken glass on the kitchen floor with a broom and put the pieces in the trash can.

 

Tattletail got a few napkins and cleaned up the ketchup and mustard.

 

After a few minutes, you two were done.

 

You: "Whew, we're done."

 

You said, wiping imaginary sweat from your head.

 

Tattletail just smiled.

 

You picked him up again. 

 

Tattletail: "So.. what now?" Tattletail asked, looking up at you.

 

You: "Well buddy, I guess I gotta wrap you back up. I can't let my mom know I opened you, I'd get in ALL kinds of trouble."

 

Tattletail: "Awww..." Tattletail moaned in disappointment.

 

You went back to your room and got the shakable flashlight and brought Tattletail to the basement.

 

You opened his box and put him inside, but not before saying: "See you soon."

 

You put the lid on the present box and smiled.

 

You walked back upstairs, only to hear the phone ring once again... FOR THE THIRD FRICKIN' TIME!!

 

You groaned in annoyance. You didn't want to answer again this time.

 

You walked back to your room.

 

_No door knocking..._

 

You sighed in relief.  
You went back to bed and drifted to a peaceful sleepy trip to dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. "No Peeking~" (Funny Games; December 23, 1998)

**December 23, 1998; 2 Days before Christmas**

 

(A/n: Music for this chapter.)

[TATTLETAIL RAP by JT Machinima](https://youtu.be/_gsJWAOyaO0)

You woke up to laughing.

 

Your watch beeped.

 

_'Investigate the_ _chattering.'_

 

You hopped out of bed and grabbed your trusty blue glowing flashlight.

 

You walked out of your open bedroom door and looked left and right down the hallway.

 

You: "What could that be?"  
You asked yourself.

 

You walked carefully through the living room and to the kitchen, but you still heard the noise.

 

You thought it couldn't be from the basement because the door was closed.

 

You looked towards the back door.  
It was open.

 

You: _'Huh, that's strange...'_  
You thought to yourself.

 

You shook your flashlight and walked outside.

 

The laughing got louder.

 

You step on the concrete walkway to the garage.

 

The garage was open. That must've been where the sounds of baby laughter was coming from.

 

You closer to the garage when you began to hear a conversation...

 

???: "Me love you!"

 

???: "Hehehe!"

 

???: "Me hungry!"

 

You raised an eyebrow.

 

It sounded like Tattletail.

 

You walked closer.

 

The voices stopped when you walked in front of the garage.

 

You saw two Tattletails: one) _your_ Tattletail. And two) another Tattletail, which was yellow.

 

They seemed to have stopped talking because they were turned towards you.

 

You walked to them.

 

You saw that other Tattletail looked different. He had yellow fur, green eyes and he was a bit shorter than the purple Tattletail.

[More Tattletails by PegasusVixen7950](images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/daf7e88e-4a6f-4461-9871-1136e8bf02c3/db4jc2a-7566d706-3e43-4eb9-8f41-e4b614b395ae.png/v1/fill/w_1010,h_791,strp/more_tattletails_by_pegasusvixen7950_db4jc2a-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9ODAyIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZGFmN2U4OGUtNGE2Zi00NDYxLTk4NzEtMTEzNmU4YmYwMmMzXC9kYjRqYzJhLTc1NjZkNzA2LTNlNDMtNGViOS04ZjQxLWU0YjYxNGIzOTVhZS5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTAyNCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.LmKfcbf-RTWdyWN-l0zNAYqpf0B6SfHQIfyAi4P9mlc)

(A/n: Art by PegasusVixen7950)

You: "Aww~"  
You cooed.

 

You picked up the purple and yellow Tattletail in a hug.

 

You: "You're both _SO_ cute~"

 

The two Tattletails giggled and nuzzled into you.

 

You set them back down on the ground.

 

You: "So what's your name cutie?"  
You asked, referring to the yellow one.

 

Yellow Tattletail: "Me Butternut."  
He replied.

 

You: "Well hello Butternut."  
You waved.

 

Your watch beeped again.

 

_'Hide and seek. Touch the friend to start the game.'_

 

You shrugged.

 

You picked up Tattletail.

 

Then you patted Butternut on his head.

 

Butternut: "No peeking~"

 

_'TASK: No peeking. Survive for 30 seconds while_ _Tattletail's_ _friend hides.'_

 

You were confused on why you needed to survive.

 

.... Then the garage lights went out...

 

You gasped in horror, remembering Mama Tattletail.

 

You turned around to see that Butternut was gone.

 

Hm, but at least he left an egg behind.

[(Egg #13: Dust Bunny)](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/e/e7/Egg13.png/revision/latest?cb=20170524211004)

You opened it and was immediately met with dust. You coughed.

 

Inside was a dust bunny.

 

You closed the egg and proceeded to walk back inside the house.

Mama: C̨̛̋͐ͭo̡̰̥͘ṁ͍̇͛e̊ ̛̼̀t̋̎ǫ̷ͪ ̵̟̲̾̑̚M̛̖̓ä̧̭͎̝́́͏m̵͖̰̞a̢̳̞̠ͭ̄̕͟"

Mama Tattletail appeared in the garage.

 

You backed away and when you were sure you were out of her reach, you sprinted to the back door.

 

You panted, feeling horrified.

 

You: "I forgot about her........"

 

The lights came back on.

 

You sighed in relief from holding your breath.

 

Then that baby-ish laughter came again.

 

It came from the living room.

 

You walked over to see that Butternut was underneath the Christmas tree.

 

You: _'Well ok... That's not much of a hiding spot but ok. He's just a baby.'_  
You thought to yourself, chuckling.

 

You tapped his head.

 

Butternut: "You found me!"  
He says giggling.

 

You laughed at this.

 

You: "Yes buddy I found you. By the way, better choice of hiding next time, okay?"

 

Tattletail: "Hehehehe!"  
Tattletail laughed.

 

You smiled.

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

_'TASK: Hide and seek. Touch the friend to start the game.'_

 

You patted Butternut again.

 

_'TASK: No peeking. Survive for 1 minute while Tattletail's friend hides.'_

 

You: "A minute?!"

 

The lights went out again.

 

You then saw an egg under the Christmas tree.  
You picked it up.

['Egg #15: (Christmas Light)'](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/2/25/Egg15.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/985?cb=20170524211005)

You put the egg inside your pocket then proceeded to play the hide n seek game.

 

Tattletail: "Give me a treat! Give me a treat!"

 

Uh oh....

 

Tattletail's hunger bar is low...

 

You didn't see Mama yet so you were good... For now..

 

You ran over to the refrigerator and gave Tattletail a small piece of meat.  
He gladly ate it.

 

You walked back to the living room.

 

Mama appeared by the fireplace but luckily her back was turned.

 

You quietly back up and walked towards your room.

 

Hopefully she didn't see you yet.

 

You closed your bedroom door.

 

~~

 

After about a 40 or 50 seconds, the lights came back on.

 

You sat on your bed with Tattletail in your hands.

 

He was awfully quiet tonight but you didn't think much of it.

 

Suddenly you heard Butternut's voice again.

 

Butternut: "Hahahahaha!"

 

It sounded close. _Too_ close in fact.

 

You then noticed your closet was open.

 

You got up from your bed and walked over to it.

 

You saw that Butternut was inside.

 

You tapped his head.

 

Butternut: "You found me!"

 

You picked him up.

 

You saw that an egg was underneath him.

['Egg #14: (Pencil Shavings)'](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/b/bf/Egg14.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/985?cb=20170524211005)

You: "Oh well that's neat."  
You said with sarcasm.

 

You put the egg in your pocket and set Butternut back on the floor.

 

_'TASK: No peeking. Survive for 1 minute and a half while Tattletail's friend hides.'_

 

You: "Again?!?"  
You mentally scolded.

 

You had to do this one more time.

 

You tapped Butternut's head once again.

 

The lights came off again but you remained to stay in your room.

 

~~

 

A minute and 45 seconds have past and you were still in your room.

 

No sight of Mama so far...

 

The lights flickered back on.

 

Tattletail surprisingly wasn't much trouble lately.

 

Just in case, you had a brush in case he made noise while being brushed and you had a few peanut butter Ritz crackers under your pillow for a midnight snack (which you shared with Tattletail) in case he got hungry.

 

Anyway, you figured you had stalled enough time so you opened your room door and walked to the hallway.

 

A few seconds or so, you began to hear a muffled voice.

 

Butternut: "Hi Mama... In the bedroom. Ok, bye bye."

 

You: _'Oh no...'_

 

This made you immediately run to the basement.

 

You can't believe Butternut ratted you out.

 

You scooted down the stairs and at the end, you shook your flashlight and speed-walked to the main area.

 

You heard Butternut laughing again.

 

You knew that it came from the side room so you went there.

 

You turned the corner and saw Butternut by the mini fridge.

 

You set Tattletail down beside you and tapped Butternut's head.

 

Butternut: "You found me!~"  
He chirped happily.

 

You smiled.

 

Thank God this game was over.

 

You found another egg though.

['Egg #16: (Used Bandage)'](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/c/c6/Egg16.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/985?cb=20170524211005)

You: "Gross!"  
You said in disgust.

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

_'TASK: Grab the VHS tape and bring it to your bedroom TV.'_

 

You grabbed the VHS and grabbed Tattletail.

 

You knew what comes next after this point so you didn't complain.

 

_'TASK: Wrap_ _Tattletail_ _back up.'_

 

You sighed. You hated this part.  
To put something fun back up until next time.

 

You walked back to the back room and unwrapped the gift box and put Tattletail inside.

 

Tattletail: "Bye-bye!~"  
He cooed.

 

You pet him on his head, which resulted in him making a purring noise.

 

You closed his cardboard box then proceeded to go back upstairs.

 

You saw one more egg that was on the kitchen counter.

['Egg #17: (Old Napkin)'](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tattletail/images/f/fa/Egg17.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/985?cb=20170524211006)

You put it away and went to your room.

 

You got under your comforter and laid your body down.

 

You couldn't get to sleep after a few minutes. You thought about the events that went on.

 

Soon after, you closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
